My Sweet Home
by poseysharman
Summary: AU. It takes fourteen years to build a friendship like Spencer's and Toby's, and a week for Toby to realize exactly where his heart lies. Spoby.


A/N: My gosh this prompt got completely out of hand! It started as a drabble (a bit longer than the first few paragraphs) and it turned into this. I couldn't help myself; I'm a sucker for some AU Spoby friendship-turning-romance! And I'm completely in love with this little idea.

So who knows, maybe with enough positive feedback, I'll turn it into a full length fic ;)

* * *

**My Sweet Home**

He doesn't know when it starts, when it all changes; when what he knew became something new, something unfamiliar and different; something scary, and terrible and frightening, but also _amazing_ and _comforting_-like the sunshine after a rain storm and a breath of fresh air when he felt like he was suffocating.

Toby Cavanaugh doesn't know when he fell in love with Spencer Hastings. He doesn't know the exact moment when he didn't just love his best friend, but rather _fell in love_ with her. He can't pinpoint the moment it all changed for him, but he suspects it's been that way from the moment he first met her; that maybe just maybe he's always been this crazy about her, this in love, and he's just spent every moment afterwards denying those feelings impossible to deny.

The realization that there's something different between them, that his feelings are more than platonic, however, happens over the course of a week.

* * *

**Monday**

Monday. The most miserable day of the week also signifies the first day Toby started his job as a lifeguard at the Rosewood community pool. It's his first job, and ultimately the first summer in his and Spencer's fourteen year friendship that he won't be around every minute of the summer to spend with her. Naturally, Spencer's bummed, but she sucks it up and deals because she knows Toby's only working to save for college-an extra expense his family will surely struggle to cover, unlike Spencer's own- next year. Instead, she opts for spending her first day of summer texting him updates on her day. The first message comes at nine, an hour into Toby's shift.

_[9:03 AM]: I woke up and instantly noticed that the curtains to the window of your room that faces mine were closed, and I realized it's not because you're sleeping late. It's because you're working all day. Good luck, don't let anybody drown, miss you already xoxo Spencer._

_[9:05 AM]: P.S – look out for elderly women. I heard they enjoy attempting to sexual harass the handsome, young lifeguards on duty there ;)_

Toby smiles down at his phone, momentarily taking his eyes off the almost empty pool to send a reply, reminding her he'll be out of work at eight and they can go out afterwards.

The next message comes less than an hour later.

_[9:57 AM]: Everybody's spending their first day of summer sleeping in and nobody will go get coffee with me. Guess I have to go alone…and get an extra-large since nobody will be around to stop me from ingesting it._

And the next messages following soon after.

_[10:11 AM]: I already finished my coffee and I need more. Is it acceptable to go back and get another extra-large, or do you think the barista will judge me?_

_[10: 35 AM]: I went back and got another coffee. The woman definitely judged me._

The messages continue throughout the day, Spencer sending him updates on her day that somehow made work slightly more bearable for Toby as he counted down the minutes until he'd be home, hanging out with his best friend once more.

_[11: 06 AM]: Emily's working today. Dammit, why does everyone I want to see have work today? _

_[11: 23 AM]: Remember last year on the first day of summer? We went to the beach and it ended up raining, but we refused to make the hour drive back, so we ended up being the only two people who sat on an empty beach in the pouring rain?_

_[11: 25 AM]: That was actually fun. Can we do that again?_

_[12: 11 PM]: IT'S ONLY NOON. There's still more eight hours until you're shift even ends._

But while time seemed to slow down for Spencer as she waited for Toby, the first four hours of his shift flew by for Toby with Spencer's text messages making his day slightly better.

_[12: 48 PM]: Remember the first day of summer back in 5__th__ grade? We built a fort in your living room using all the blankets and pillows off of everyone's beds? That was great until your mom realized we unmade everyone's beds and sent us outside to play._

_[1: 13 PM]: Or how about the first day of summer after freshman year where we went to that random party, and then had to try and sneak home without our family's realizing we were drunk? God, I was so hungover the next day I didn't drink again for another solid month._

It wasn't until Spencer's message at six that made his time at work seemingly slow down and the last two hours of his shift drag on.

_[6: 09 PM]: Reminiscing of the past has made me realize we spent the first day of summer every year together…except this year. Only two more hours, Cavanaugh. I miss you._

It was the type of message that caused Toby's chest to tighten in pain as he made the same realization his best friend did. All the summers beforehand they were carefree, able to do what they wanted when they wanted. But this summer would be the first summer where Toby had to work, he had responsibilities, foreshadowing all the work that was head of them in the future, and that thought alone is enough for Toby to wish desperately for one more year of freedom, one more year where he could spend every day with Spencer without a worry in the world.

_[8: 01 PM]: YOU'RE FREEEEE. No seriously, Toby, get that truck of your started and get your ass home so we can spend the final four hours of the first day of summer together like old times._

And that's exactly what Toby did, rushing straight to Spencer's house-not even bothering to head over next door to his house to change out of his swim trunks and tank top-to spend the final hours of the day curled up on Spencer's couch watching two movies, one Spencer picked-an indie, foreign movie that Toby found surprisingly interesting-and one Toby picked-a horror movie that Spencer watched in excitement, with her face half buried in Toby's shoulder in fear-until they both drift off into a deep sleep on Spencer's couch where they both end up spending the night.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Toby has work again, but Spencer has plans to spend the day with Hanna, so she's seemingly more distracted than the day before, which both pleases Toby that she's not sitting at home bored without him, but also disappoints him that he's not hearing from her every half hour like yesterday.

It's not until a little after four that Hanna and Spencer show up at the pool-Spencer offering Toby a wink and a smile before placing her stuff down next to Hanna's on the chairs closest to the lifeguard chair. The Rosewood pool may be a public one, but it's definitely filled with more people from families like Spencer's and Hanna's than families like Toby's.

Toby's casually talking to them while simultaneously keeping an eye on the pool in front of him, his afternoon suddenly looking up when he notices an approaching Noel Kahn and a few of his friends Toby didn't particularly care for. Noel leans down and whispers something in Spencer's ear-too low for Toby to hear even if he wasn't pretending like he wasn't listening-something that causes Spencer to smile. He gives her and Hanna one last smirk, and throws a dirty look in Toby's direction as he stalking off in the opposite direction he came from.

Toby tries to pretend like seeing Noel doesn't rile him up, and he tries to pretend like the smile Spencer gave him wasn't actually for him because Toby doesn't trust Noel, and he surely doesn't trust him anywhere near his best friend.

He tries to pretend like that's the real reason why Spencer smiling at Noel bothers him so much.

He doesn't ask about Noel until later that night, when Hanna leaves to go meet up with her boyfriend, Caleb, while Spencer sticks around, offering to get a ride home with Toby that evening instead, and they're alone in his truck.

"What did Noel want today?" Toby asks nonchalantly during their drive home.

There it is again; the same smile she gave Noel slowly spreading across Spencer's lips. "Nothing," she murmurs to Toby. "He was just saying hi, that's all."

"I didn't realize you and Noel were suddenly so friendly." He doesn't mean for it to come out as an accusation, but it sorta does, and instantly Spencer's smile falters.

"It's not like we're enemies or anything," Spencer replies defensively. "What's wrong with us being friends?"

"Nothing," Toby replies, claiming innocence. "It's just…I never imagined you guys as friend's that's all."

"Well, we are. Why are you getting so worked up over a friendship with him anyways?" Spencer asks, giving her best friend a look.

"Because you _smiled_ at him."

"So?" Spencer asks when Toby doesn't elaborate. "I smile at people all the time, Toby; it's called being friendly."

"Because I've never seen you smile at anyone else, look at anybody else with that same look like you did at him." _Except for me_, Toby thinks to himself. He doesn't say it out loud, but he's sure they're both thinking it.

They're silent for the rest of the car ride home.

Toby tries not to think of thoughts of Spencer and Noel together because suddenly, Spencer and anybody besides Toby just doesn't sound right in his head.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Toby isn't scheduled to work on Wednesday. He asks for this specific day off, stating that it's the one day he needed off, despite already having Thursday off from work as well.

He requests the day off because it's the anniversary of his mother's death. Four years ago to this date, his mother officially lost her battle with cancer and died. She was getting better, showing signs of recovery when she died suddenly on him, his sister and father. He loves his father and sister, sure, but there was no deny Toby was closest to his mother, and losing her at only the age of fourteen devastated him.

It was Spencer who helped pick up the pieces, who held him up when he felt too weak to continue on, and it's Spencer who's there for him every year on the anniversary of his mother's death. She's over early in the morning-knowing Toby probably didn't sleep at all the night before-with fresh muffins and a comforting hug as soon as Toby greets her at the door.

She doesn't pry for him to open up, to talk about his mother until he's ready because she knows better. Spencer knew Marion Cavanaugh well; she was like a second mother to her, so if anybody could understand how loved Marion was, it was Spencer. Losing her was devastating to Spencer, so she could only imagine how much it crushed Toby.

They spend the day locked away in Toby's room, reliving the good memories of his mother rather than dwelling on the months of sickness leading to her death.

"Remember how she always made us chocolate chip pancakes every Saturday morning?" Toby remembers fondly, closing his eyes as he smiles. "My dad could never quite make them like her."

"Nobody could; it's just another thing that made your mother so unique and special," Spencer whispers softly, offering Toby a small smile of comfort. "Remember how badly she freaked when you fell out of your tree and broke your arm?" Spencer adds, changing the subject with a laugh.

Toby laughs along with her because he doesn't want to associate memories of his mother with sadness. "God, she was in full blown panic mode that day. Remember her screaming in the hospital because we'd been there for hours and I still hadn't seen a doctor?"

"Remember?" Spencer replies with a laugh. "I made sure to never act up in your mother's presence again; it was terrifying hearing her yell!"

It continues on like this for the remainder of the day. Toby keeps his composure and remembers the good moments with his mother because he knows it's what she would want.

Spencer accompanies Toby and his father that evening to put fresh flowers on Marion Cavanaugh's grave, something they do at least once a month. It's there at her grave site, where Toby reads over the words "Beloved daughter, sister, wife and mother" once more when he finally breaks down, allowing for the first time that day for tears to stream down his cheeks.

Spencer, who's already gripping his hand in comfort, let's go in order to pull Toby in for a warm embrace. A few tears of her own escape Spencer's eyes, but she stays strong because she knows it's what her best friend needs at the moment.

"I miss her so much, Spence," Toby whispers softly in Spencer's ear before gripping onto her tighter, afraid that if he lets go, then somehow he'll lose the only other girl he's loved. Spencer returns the iron-like grip, reminding Toby once more than she isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

They head back to Toby's an hour later, where Spencer continues to stay beside his side. It doesn't take long, but between soft whispers of memories of Mrs. Cavanaugh and the light sound of music, the duo drifts off to sleep laying in Toby's bed. Mr. Cavanaugh discovers them not long after, and at the sight of them curled up together-Spencer's head resting softly on Toby's chest and Toby's arm protectively draped around her-he's reminded of all the times Spencer use to fall asleep at their house when they were younger, and at the sight of them now, Mr. Cavanaugh can't help but to see two small children, lost in a world like this _together_, rather than the two teenagers they are, and decides to leave them there for the night for old time's sake.

* * *

**Thursday**

Toby has Thursday off too, and for once, he's looking forward to the day. He wakes feeling surprisingly refreshed, and frowns when he realizes the bed is empty beside him. He's almost positive Spencer spent the previous night over, but there's no sign of her. Instead, he finds a note on the table beside his bed.

Had to split, sorry. I hope today's better. I'll talk to you later  
- Spencer

Despite disappointed she's not there, Toby smiles anyways because it's just like Spencer to be on the move early in the morning.

He's sure he'll hear from her later about hanging out, but when it becomes early evening and he still hasn't heard from her, Toby begins to worry. He calls her, but there's no answer, so he opts to shoot her a text instead, asking where she is.

_I had plans. I'll talk to you later xo_, is the reply that comes almost a half hour later-almost a half hour longer than it usually takes Spencer to respond to him. He shrugs it off, assuming that Spencer probably got dragged out by her friends, but he can't help note that it feels weird not hearing from his best friend. But he sucks it up and calls up Caleb to see if he wants to head into town for some food instead, sure that if Spencer's out with Hanna, then Caleb will be bored at home too.

He gets home late that evening-around eleven-and is surprised to find the lights off in Spencer's room, the curtains still drawn, and her car missing from her driveway. He tries not to worry, or to care where she is so late, but he can't help it; he does. He came home somewhat early in hopes to meet up with Spencer and watch the new _Iron Man_ her brother, Jason, had slipped to him that he got on bootleg.

It's past two AM when Toby finally hears Spencer's car pulling up in the driveway. He's awake, reading his worn out copy of _Catcher in the Rye_, partially because he can't sleep-which is mostly due to his worry that Spencer still wasn't home. He flicks the light switch in his room a couple times, causing his lights to flash, a signal from when they were children that the other was awake. He watches from his window as Spencer notices the lights and even in the dark, he notices the smile that spreads across her lips when she sees him. Toby holds up a hand to signal he'll be down in a minute. Spencer nods towards her house, signaling that she'll meet him there.

He sneaks down his stairs and outside, knowing his father's a deep sleeper and most likely won't even notice Toby's absence. He crosses the street towards Spencer's, and though he's sure the only people home in the Hasting's household is Jason-her parents most likely out of the town for the week as usual-he still opts to sneak into Spencer's room the old fashion way from when they were younger: by climbing the tree outside Spencer's bedroom.

Sitting in the tree, he knocks twice on the window-causing Spencer to jump as she was probably sure he'd let himself in through the front door-before opening the window, knowing it'd be unlocked as usual, and entering, directly dropping down onto the red chair directly under the window. "You know, I think you're two hours late for curfew," Toby notes casually before looking up at his best friend with a grin.

"Ha ha," Spencer replies with an eye roll. "When have I ever had a curfew? Besides, does it look like anybody even noticed I was gone? My parents are gone, and I'm pretty sure Jason's sound asleep in his room."

"So…where were you?" He tries to sound nonchalant, like it doesn't matter if Spencer tells him where she was or not and that he's only asking out of curiosity, but even he can tell from the sound of his voice that it's transparent he wants to know.

Instantly, Spencer's face breaks out into a grin. "You'll never guess whose house I was at."

"Melissa's?" Toby replies, referencing Spencer's older sister who had just moved into her own apartment during the winter. Spencer gives him a look before smacking him lightly that only ceases to cause Toby to grin wider. "Alright, I give up; whose house?" he asks.

"Noel's," Spencer replies with a smirk. "He texted me this morning asking if I wanted to get some coffee, and then invited me back to his place for one of his parties tonight."

"Wait a minute," Toby injects, seemingly unable to process what his best friend just told him. "You spent the night with _Noel_?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Spencer asks, suddenly tensing up as she notices the tone of Toby's voice.

"No, I guess not," Toby mumbles, though everything inside of him is screaming that there is something wrong with that because Spencer's…_Spencer_-a bright, warm and charismatic girl while Noel's…_Noel_; an arrogant asshole. Why would Spencer want to spend time with someone like him? "I missed you today that's all," Toby adds, attempting to change the subject to anything but Noel Kahn.

Spencer rolls her eyes, but softens as she smiles at him. "I was only gone for a day, not for a year," she tells him, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek.

_It felt like a year_, Toby thinks to himself, but instead he stays quiet, offering only a small smile for Spencer.

* * *

**Friday**

Friday's a day Toby dreads because it means another day back at work. It's not that being a lifeguard is hard, or useless, just boring. And it doesn't help that he'd much rather be spending his summer with Spencer, not with Rosewood's community. He doesn't hear from Spencer that day during his shift, which both confuses Toby and causes his shift to seemingly drag on forever. He didn't realize how weird it'd be not hearing from Spencer all day until it actually happens.

He heads directly to Spencer's house after work when he sees Spencer's SUV in the driveway. He lets himself in like old times, calling up Spencer's stairs for her. When there's no answer, he frowns in confusion; even with her music playing, she's always been able to hear him.

Instead, he's met with Jason coming in the opposite way to the kitchen. He nods at Toby as he heads to grab a water from the fridge. "I don't think Spencer's home," he tells Toby, closing the fridge. "I'm pretty sure Noel Kahn picked her up an hour ago." Though Toby's not sure, a look of annoyance crosses Jason's face.

"So you know Noel?" Toby asks him, taking the extra water bottle that Jason offers him before taking a seat at their island in the kitchen.

Jason rolls his eyes, eerily giving Toby the same look he's seen on Spencer's face countless times. "Of course I do; even when he was a freshman and I was a junior, he was well known with the upperclassmen. He's an arrogant prick if you ask me."

"You know Spencer was with him last night too," Toby comments, staring down at the water bottle in front of him. It's not that he looks to rat out his best friend, but he doesn't like hearing that Spencer's out with him once more, and if there's one person that understands why, it's Jason.

"Please don't tell me they're dating," Jason groans. "I'll kill him if he thinks I'd be okay with him making a move on my sister."

Toby shakes his head. "I don't think they're dating; I mean, Spencer would tell me after all if they would…yeah, she would."

Jason nods, momentarily happy to hear that their relationship hasn't gotten that far before Jason's had time to talk to Spencer first. "You know," Jason adds. "Whenever you guys use to hang out, we were all so sure you and Spencer would date one day."

Toby almost spits out the water he's drinking in shock. He coughs a couple of times, attempting to regain his breath before reply. "Spencer and I!? Dating!?" he exclaims incredulously. "No, we could never; I mean…why would you think that?"

Jason shrugs. "I don't know, you guys were always together; you always made each other happily, and you both talked so highly of one another, like you two were the only people in the world. I always assumed you both wanted to take that next step and were just too oblivious of each other's feelings to ever do so."

"Spence and I…we're friends," Toby finally settles on as a reply, though as he speaks his voice lacks confidence in his statement.

"The greatest romances start as friends," Jason says before breaking down in laughter.

Toby rolls his eyes, reaching across the island to lightly punch Jason in the arm. "Shut up, man," he says as he's laughing.

Their conversation continues on about the hockey game on last night and what Jason's been up to since getting home from college, but in the back of his mind, Jason's words still ring in Toby's head.

_We were all so sure you and Spencer would date one day._

_I always assumed you both wanted to take that next step._

_The greatest romances start as friends._

* * *

**Saturday**

Toby only has to work until midafternoon, yet somehow the work day still seems to drag on. It's around one-two hours before his shift ends-when Spencer shows up at the pool. Instantly, Toby's face lights up at the sight of her; he barley talked to her the previous day, and not at all today, but his day is finally looking up.

Jason's words from the previous night ring in his ear once more as he notices Noel walking in behind her, along with a few of his friends, Hanna, Caleb and one of Hanna's friends, Mona. Spencer sees him and gives him a small wave. Toby watches as Noel whispers something in her ear before Spencer makes her way towards him.

He's not sure, but it seems like Noel throws a triumphed smirk in Toby's direction once Spencer's back is turned. Toby ignores Noel, trying to pretend like it doesn't bother him seeing Noel with her, and rather offers Spencer a warm smile as she approaches the lifeguard chair.

"Look, she's alive," Toby jokes as she approaches.

Spencer rolls her eyes, smacking Toby's leg lightly before smiling. "Ha ha very funny. I've just been busy lately, I'm sorry."

"Hey no worries," replies Toby as if it doesn't bother him not seeing her. "I've been keeping busy with work, and I even hung out with Jason last night."

"Yeah, he told me about that. He also gave me his opinion on Noel," Spencer says, and her voice is no longer playful but rather annoyed. "Did you tell him I was hanging out with Noel?"

"He saw Noel pick you up yesterday," Toby replies, throwing his hands up to claim innocence.

"Good, because I love you and I love Jason, but if I choose to hang out with Noel, it's neither of your guys' business," Spencer tells him just as Noel calls her name from across the pool. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later," she tells Toby, giving his hand a squeeze before heading back to her other friends.

_It's neither of your guys' business…_

Suddenly, Toby's lifted mood went sour once again.

He spends the next half hour watching them from across the pool. He watches as Spencer laughs at something Noel says, as Noel constantly places a hand on Spencer's shoulders, hips, and lower back, causing an unexplainable anger build up inside of Toby. He's so focused on the group of kids across from him he doesn't notice Mona approaching his lifeguard chair.

"Hey, Toby," she says, and Toby finally looks away from Spencer to find Mona smiling up at him, her fingers twirling her hair.

"Hey Mona," he mumbles back, his eyes still wandering towards his best friend.

"How's the summer job treating you?" Mona continues, standing closer to Toby in hopes to get his attention.

"It's…it's a job," Toby says, finally forcing himself to give his attention to Mona.

Mona lets out a loud, flirtatious laugh, leaning her head to the side so that in the breeze, Toby gets a whiff of her strawberry scented hair. "You're funny, Cavanaugh, you know that," she adds with another laugh, reaching up to gently touching the same hand Spencer did earlier.

He's never noticed Mona in any way other than simply as Hanna's friend from childhood, but thinking back now, he remembers all the times Mona's laughed a little too loudly at his jokes, all the times she's twirled her hair and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes and offering him a suggestive smirk. Sure, he's never thought of her in that way, but that didn't mean Mona wasn't attractive.

Glancing once more at Spencer, Toby watches as Noel leans in, whispering in her ear once more before placing a soft, but surely suggestive kiss on the side of her jaw that causes Spencer's face to turn red, but for her to grin nonetheless. Shaking his head, he turns back to Mona, offering her a smile of his own. "Well if you find a sense of humor attractive, then we're golden," he whispers to her with a wink, and thinking to himself, he realizes it's the first time he's ever outwardly flirted with a girl before.

"What time do you get off work?" Mona asks him with a suggestive smile.

"In about an hour. Can I expect you waiting for me?"

"Absolutely. I caught I ride with Hanna here, but I'll be sure to tell her I'm all set," she tells him. "I'll see you later," she adds, giving him a wink before sauntering back towards where her friends sat.

An hour later, as Toby's helping close up the pool, he notices Spencer standing by the gate awkwardly, looking to get his attention. He heads towards her just as Mona heads towards him.

"I'll wait for you in your truck," Mona leans up to whisper to him before continuing pass him and Spencer towards the parking lot, a smirk on her face.

"Hey," Toby says to Spencer with a nod as he approaches her. She's busy staring at the same direction Mona walked off in to notice him at first.

"Hey," she finally responds, forcing herself to look back at Toby. "Uh, I was wondering what you were up to after work? I mean I'm heading back to Noel's with a few other people and you're welcome to join us.

The thought of sitting in Noel's house, watching as he spends the night whispering in her ear and feeling her up makes Toby want to vomit. "No thanks," Toby instead replies coolly. "I already have plans."

"With Mona?" Spencer asks curiously, and Toby's almost sure her tone of voice is the same as his when he asked about Noel a few nights ago.

"I'll talk to you later, Spence," he responds instead, giving his friend a smile and a kiss on the cheek before locking the gate behind him and heading towards his truck. He doesn't know if Spencer can see Mona in the passenger seat of his car, or if she even sticks around to watch him get in, but he doesn't look back and check.

"So where to?" Toby asks as he gets in and starts his car, giving Mona one of his warm smiles.

"How about my place?" Mona responds, in a low suggestive smirk.

Toby doesn't need to be told twice as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards Mona's house.

* * *

**Sunday**

Toby wakes his morning lucking that the pool is closed on Sundays as his head is throbbing and he feels like he might throw up at any moment. There's a glare coming in from the windows that nearly blind Toby, and that's enough indication for him to realize that he's not in his own bed.

Opening his eyes, he turns to his side and finds a sleeping Mona next to him. The actions of the following night slowly come back to him, and Toby vaguely remembers getting drunk with Mona at her place before passing out in her bed with him.

Beside him, Mona stirs, letting out a loud moan. "My head is killing me," she groans, taking the pillow from under her head and placing it over her eyes.

"That makes two of us," Toby mumbles in response, sitting up. He grabs his shirt from off Mona's floor and slides it over his head.

"Leaving so soon?" Mona asks, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, my dad's gonna freak when he realizes I didn't sleep at home last night," he replies, standing up in order to put his jeans back on.

"You sure you're not leaving to go see Spencer?"

At the sound of Spencer's voice, Toby glances back at Mona in confusion. "Why would I be going to see Spencer?"

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Mona suddenly asks, pulling her knees up to her chest. She nods. "You do. After you passed out last night-before we could even do anything, I might add-you started mumbling Spencer's name in your sleep; in a low, whispering, adoring type voice and everything."

"Oh," is all Toby is able to reply.

"Does she know?" Mona asks softly.

"Know what?" Toby asks, sitting back down on Mona's bed to put his shoes back on, half distracted.

"That you're hopelessly in love with her."

Instantly, Toby's head lifts at the sound of the L word. "I'm not-she…we're not…" Toby begins, but he struggles to deny Mona's accusation.

"Some friendly advice," she tells him, finally sitting up in her bed completely in order to grab her own shirt from off the floor. "Tell her how you feel right away before Noel swoops in and steals her from right under you." Toby doesn't answer, but instead stands up and heads towards her bedroom door. You're a good guy, Toby," Mona adds, causing Toby to stop in the doorway. "And she's a pretty great girl…don't let her slip away."

"Thanks, Mona," Toby murmurs to her before slipping downstairs and outside to his truck.

Does she know that you're hopelessly in love with her?

Don't let her slip away.

The words echo in Toby's mind as he drives back to his house. He's suddenly reminded of the past fourteen years with Spencer; from the first time he met his neighbor at the age of 3, to how on a dare at the age of eleven, they were each other's first kisses; he's reminded of all the times they've cared for one another when they were sick, and the time Spencer punched Toby's girlfriend in the eighth grade when she kissed another boy. He remembers the night Spencer's first boyfriend broke up with her, and how she cried on Toby's shoulder for hours and he made it his top priority to make her smile once more. He remembers all the laughs, all the tears, and everything they've shared together. And when Toby thinks of his future, of his senior year, and college following, and his future in ten years, the only thing he's sure of, the only thing he sees, is Spencer.

How he's been blind for it for so long, how he's managed to deny his feelings for years is unsure to him, but he sees it now: He's in love with Spencer; she's her past, her present and future, and there's no denying it anymore.

He pulls into his driveway with a heavy mind and a heavy heart and the first thing he notices is Spencer's SUV parked in her own driveway. He tries not to get his hopes up, but as he gets out of his truck, he notices the front door to Spencer's open and Spencer walk out to stand on her porch. The sight of her causes Toby's heart to flip and his stomach to flutter. He feels like he might throw up again, but this time it's not because of his hangover.

Spencer hops off her porch and crosses the street to Toby's house in a matter of seconds, her smile widening as she approaches him. "The prodigal son returns!" Spencer exclaims jokingly, lightly smacking his chest. "Where have you been all night, Cavanaugh."

"Nowhere important," he tells her softly, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Follow me?" he asks her, nodding towards his backyard. Spencer shrugs and follows him to the back of his yard where his tree house from childhood still stands in his tree.

"What are you doing, Toby?" Spencer asks with a laugh as she stands next to Toby.

"I haven't been up this thing in years you know that?" he states as he stares up at his tree house before heading towards the steps nailed to the tree and beginning to climb it.

"Toby, what are you doing?" Spencer repeats, laughing once more as she watches her seventeen year old best friend climb a tree house made for his six year old self.

"Revisiting the past. You coming with me, Hastings?" he asks, looking back down at Spencer with a grin. Spencer sighs dramatically, before letting out another laugh and following him up the steps. Up in the tree house was relatively the same as Toby remembers leaving it years ago; there's two beanbag chairs set up in the corners with a crate used as a table in the middle of them and a desk on the opposite side of the wall. Hung across the walls are pictures from his and Spencer's childhood; drawings and photographs of them over the years.

"Your mom is probably watching from heaven freaking out that you're back in this thing," Spencer says, placing her hands on her hips as he crashed down onto one of the beanbag chairs, grinning up at Spencer. Her face cracks after a moment, returning the smile to Toby as she takes a seat in the other chair.

"God, I missed this thing," Toby murmurs, glancing around the tree house. His eyes land on a picture in the center of the room, a photograph of him and Spencer from when they were ten. Toby's arm is draped across Spencer's shoulders, and Spencer's arms are holding onto Toby's stomach in a hug. They're both smiling. "Things were simpler back then, weren't they?"

Spencer nods, smiling as she notices the picture Toby's staring at. "Of course it was; we were only ten. We didn't have a worry in the world."

"It was just us back then; us against the world," Toby continues, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Speaking of just us…are you ever gonna tell me where you were last night?" Spencer asks, changing the subject.

Toby stares at her for a moment, taking in her chocolate colored eyes and her bright smile. "It doesn't matter where I was," he murmurs to her softly. "All that matters is what I've realized in the past night because of it."

"And what have you realized?" Spencer asks softly.

Toby pauses for a moment. "Do you ever think about the future?"

Spencer laughs. "It's me; of course I think about the future. It's all I've ever thought about since I was ten, Toby."

"I know, but I mean…okay, when you think of the future, what do you see? Where are you, what are you…who are you with?"

"I don't know," Spencer admits. "It changes all the time; I'm never completely sure of what the future holds for me, but is anybody?"

"But do you see any similarities…any of the same people each time you envision your future?" Toby presses on, desperately looking to get his point across.

"Well, I of course see myself close to Jason still, and building a better relationship with Melissa. And I see you of course," Spencer adds with a genuine smile.

"Good, I see you in mine too," Toby tells her with a small smile of his own. "But my point is…how do you see these people? How do you see me in your future?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean- " Spencer starts before her phone starts ringing from her back pocket. "Hold on," she murmurs to Toby, reaching back to pull out her phone, her face lighting up as she realizes who's calling. "Hey you," she murmurs into the phone. "Yeah, of course I'm still down for Friday, why wouldn't I be?...Yeah absolutely, that sounds great…yeah…hey can I call you back in a little bit though? I'm kinda in the middle of something….alright, yeah I'll talk to you later."

Toby listens intensively the best he can to Spencer's conversation. He doesn't know for sure who was on the other line, but he has a pretty good guess, and his chest tightens up in pain at the thought of _him_.

"Sorry about that," Spencer murmurs when she hangs up the phone. "Now what were you saying?"

"Who was that on the phone?" Toby asks instead, his face hardening.

If Spencer notices the change in Toby's body language, she doesn't comment on it. "Oh nobody, just Noel," she says with a wave of her hand. "I almost forgot to tell you; we actually have our first official date Friday," she tells Toby and she's unable to suppress the smile on her face.

"You have a date? With Noel?" Toby asks, his voice void of emotion.

"Yeah, I mean he asked me out last night; I would've told you sooner if you actually came home last night," jokes Spencer with a laugh. "Seriously though, what were you saying before Noel interrupted us?" she asks, attempting to get back on topic.

"You know what? It doesn't matter; not important," Toby murmurs to her. "We should probably get out of here," he adds, standing up and opening up the door on the floor that leads back to the ground.

"Oh. Um, okay," Spencer replies, confused, standing up to follow Toby out of the tree house.

"I'll talk to you later, Spence," Toby tells her when they're back on the ground. He gives her a small wave before heading inside to his own house, leaving a slightly baffled Spencer behind.

He closes his front door behind him and immediately falls against the door. He smacks his head off the door before smacking it full force with his hand. "Fuck," he murmurs, smacking the door again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he screams loudly, hitting the door each time harder and harder until his hand is red and sore. He slowly slides to the floor as Spencer's voice echoes in his head.

We have our first official date Friday.

He fucked up; he missed his change. He waited so long to realize how he felt, so long to tell Spencer how she's the only girl for him, and now he's on the verge of losing her forever.

"No," Toby murmurs softly to himself. "No." He refuses to accept the idea that he's lost her to Noel, to anyone. Toby Cavanaugh's in love with Spencer Hastings, and there's no changing that, no giving up on that.

He's not giving up on Spencer, on the possibility of them; not just yet.

_The greatest romances start as friends…_

_Fin_

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
